


Birds

by anightskyperson



Series: Euphoria (TV)- Inspired drabbles [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Addiction, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Episode Related, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Mania, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, POV First Person, References to Depression, Substance Abuse, Underage Drug Use, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightskyperson/pseuds/anightskyperson
Summary: rue stumbles upon a moment of peace on a familiar street, between mania and serenity.
Series: Euphoria (TV)- Inspired drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571329
Kudos: 3





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the moment in season 1 episode 7 where rue walks up the street in a state of mania and stops to look at birds flying in the sky. loosely ties in with my own experience(s).

I look down at myself, and I’m not sure what to make of it.

I look up at the sky and see a flock of birds flying in the lilac- orange sky, startled, as if they are in a hurry.

I stop in my tracks.

Staring up, I try to burn the image into my brain, to hold on to the moment just a little longer- to be present.

At ease.

I turn slightly to my left, trying to catch my train of thought.

The colours of the sunset, combined with a patch of the clear- blue sky reflected in the windows of a row of houses, make me get caught up in the moment.

I breathe.

I try to be _here_.

A cat crosses the sidewalk in my peripheral view and hastily slips away under a fence.

Home.

I keep walking.


End file.
